


fun in freehold

by xephyr



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, paid sex, this is just... smut and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: Before Kul Tiras had been dragged into Alliance and Horde nonsense, Flynn Fairwind liked to have fun on the weekends in Freehold. He had many friends out there, after all.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	fun in freehold

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting around in my docs for way too long so I'm just posting it already

Flynn was currently very pleasantly buzzed off whatever piss ale he had been nursing this evening if his too loud laughs at mediocre jokes were anything to go by. The sun had only just started to set on the horizon, painting the harbor and its transient denizens in shades of pale orange and brilliant reds. The Ring of Booty was packed with contestants eager to win their fair share of glory and in many cases, for nothing other than the sheer joy of gladiatorial combat. The many onlookers booed and cheered in turn as blood was shed, allegiances forgotten as they shared rum and other less than reputable substances with one another. To anyone paying attention, it might look beautiful.

Flynn wasn’t, though. Paying attention, that was. No, his eyes tonight were only for the bulky sun-kissed Kul Tiran in front of him with massive biceps and a soft middle that generously supplied Flynn with ale and tonight’s conversation. The man wasn’t much of a conversationalist, to be sure, but he was at least putting out an effort. He appreciated when men at least pretended to be after him for more than just his fantastic services.

The other man’s eyes had gone half lidded underneath his bushy brows at some point as he watched Flynn’s mouth while he relayed a charming anecdote about the time he had wrestled a snake into the sand at Fernwood Ridge. It was that time already, it seemed. Their table was not so far out of the way of the rest of the bar’s many patrons, but also not in plain view either. Men were laughing and telling bawdy tales all around them as they played darts and rousing games of Axe Catch (exactly what it sounds like, by the way) and no one turned their eyes towards the pair or paid them any mind. Not yet, anyway. To make a show of it, Flynn paused to pull his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying at it lightly before letting his tongue slide over it to make it gleam slick with saliva in the oil lamp light.

It had the desired and obvious effect and the Kul Tiran spread his legs brazenly underneath the table, hands already on his belt buckle. Flynn didn’t have to be told twice, or even once. He clambered down onto his knees as gracefully as he could and felt the blood rush to his head in momentary heady dizziness both from the ale and from the promise of having something impossibly warm in his mouth. Once he was there between the other man’s knees, he patted at his thighs to give him more room and to turn his chair so Flynn wasn’t confined underneath the table. The extra pairs of eyes he could feel on him as he took over and removed the other man’s heavy belt buckle through the belt loops spurned him on and he grinned widely up at him as he deftly undid the laces at the front of his trousers.

“A bit early tonight, isn’t it?” Flynn asked playfully before pulling the half-hard cock from its confines.

Captain whoever-it-was chuckled above him, only becoming strained when Flynn wrapped a hand around his length. “It’s like you don’t listen to anything I say.” He spread his legs even further apart to give Flynn more space, taking another swig of his ale. “The brawlers are sailing out before sunrise. I need to be as well rested as I can.”

The Blacktooth Brawlers, right. Captain Raoul— That’s who he was. The dick in front of him twitched in his fist and when he licked his lips this time, it wasn’t purely for show anymore. “Couldn’t leave without it, could you?” Any reply the other man had for him was swallowed down when Flynn pressed his lips to the side of his shaft, inhaling the salty masculine scent through his nose. Heat pooled low in his belly and Flynn trailed his other hand up to fondle the man’s balls as he got to work.

When a captain docked up at Freehold, Flynn like to make a habit of paying them a personal visit. More often than not, it worked out in his favor. This was one of those times.

Raoul paid him well the first night, paid him double the second night, and now Flynn was going to find out firsthand if he was going to double it yet again. Some men were stingy but this one seemed to know a good thing when he had it and Flynn appreciatively sucked the head between his lips now, reveling in the deep groan that emitted from the other man. Flynn sank his nose down to the wiry hairs of his navel easily in his half-hard state which was very steadily and swiftly heading into fully hard territories.

“How many cocks have you swallowed down that pretty throat of yours, Flynn Fairwood?” Not his name, but close enough. “How many more until it wrecks you?”

Flynn simply moaned around his shaft in answer, letting his eyelids flutter shut as he let the heat of the man’s cock warm him from the inside out. Hardly the biggest he’d ever had the pleasure of having his mouth on, but far from the smallest and wonderful nonetheless. The fact that he was getting paid for it was an added bonus. 

“Like what you see, there?” Raoul asked, but when Flynn looked up through his lashes at him he could tell the question wasn’t directed at him. “He’s got another hole, you know. I’m feeling generous.”

This hadn’t been discussed beforehand. Flynn felt token indignation before the fire in his veins took over and all he felt was hot anticipation at being passed around like he was nothing more than a sexy piece of property. He whimpered around the cock in his mouth when he felt a pair of hands already groping at his hips and pulling off his belt. Without taking his mouth off of him, he fumbled at the catches of his own trousers to aid whoever had stepped behind him and slid them down his thighs before bunching them up around his knees.

A slick and thick finger pressed into him and Flynn instinctively tensed around the new intrusion before he could will his body to relax. Tides, he didn’t even know who was behind him. When another finger was swiftly added alongside the first, Flynn could do nothing more than whine as he held onto the other man’s hips for support. Beyond the blood rushing in his ears, Flynn could hear various patrons around the bar oohing and aahing at the sight that was unfolding before them. As entertaining as Axe Catch could be, it surely had nothing on this.

When the blunt head of a cock breeched him, Flynn took his mouth off of the cock in front of him to shudder and moan into the underside of the other man’s gut as the sensations coursed through him. The spit was hardly enough lubrication but the sting of it was exhilarating; just this side of too much and very quickly threatened to overwhelm him. The man behind him was kind enough to wait for him to recover and once Flynn was able to, he threw his hips back into it.

“Pay attention to the matter at hand, boy.” His head was tugged backwards by a hand around his ponytail and Flynn groaned as he tried to focus his glassy eyes on the annoyed pirate’s face. He grinned easily before sinking back down onto him, tongue running along the underside and sliding as much of that velvet covered steel into his mouth as he could. Flynn sucked him in time with the rhythm of the thrusts behind him that reached deeper and deeper into him until he felt balls slapping against his ass.

“Can I come in him?” The man behind him asked desperately, as if time wasn’t in his favor. By the way his thrusts had become erratic and graceless, he assumed that was more or less the case.

“I don’t see why not.”

Flynn swallowed him down deeply one again, lips pressing along the base as his throat closed around his cock reflexively. Harold— Raoul— whoever it was grunted and without much warning at all came down his throat in hot spurts and held Flynn there by his head through the entire thing. He hummed fervently around his softening cock, doing his best to swallow down every last drop.

At the same time, the man behind him jackknifed into him until he was coming inside him and Flynn groaned at the hot and messy feel of it, at the feel of it coating him and subsequently dripping down his thighs when the other man pulled back from him completely.

Nearly as soon as the man took his hands off of him another pair of hands took his place, rougher and bigger than the first ones had been and Flynn felt panic bubble up in his chest.

This man, at least, was polite enough to ask. He leaned down, pressing his chest down along Flynn’s sweat stained shirt and murmured lowly into his ear. “Are you ready for more?”

It only took a few moments of deliberation before he was nodding and the man behind him gripped his fist around Flynn’s until now neglected cock.

A bowl clattered down beside him, and in it Raoul tossed more than a handful of gold coins as he did up his pants and stood, leaving Flynn to fall forward onto the empty chair to steady himself against. He looked down at the bowl and back up to the other man’s face, searching him for an explanation. “You’re leaving?”

Raoul snorted in sated amusement as he pulled his coat over his broad shoulders. “Don’t worry, you’ll be treated well. How would you like to be auctioned off to the highest bidder?”

Flynn could do little more than gape at him. He could tell him that he was going too far and that this was too much, but it wasn’t either of those things. The second cock of the night pressed into him and he whimpered and shook around it, pressing his forehead down onto the empty chair in front of him.

Realizing he wasn’t going to answer, Raoul asked around the room instead. “What do you say? Any starting bids?”

“Fifty gold?” A meek voice called out. Flynn felt a twinge of shame in his gut as he resigned himself to being sold like a piece of meat.

“A bit low, but sure, we’ll start there. Anyone else?”

As numbers were shouted across the room, another man had stepped in front of him and pulled him up by his chin, pressing the thick head of his cock against his bottom lip. Flynn looked up and was met with the face of a dwarf with a fantastic beard that concealed any expression he was making. Short in stature as he was and marvelously thick and wide, his cock was not unlike him. Flynn wrapped his lips around the head and drew him in as the man behind him bottomed out and fisted along his dick, drooling with pre-come onto a puddle on the ground.

The dwarf grabbed either side of his face and fucked his mouth roughly, making him shudder and hold onto his hips. The combined sensations were too much and on the next stroke along his cock Flynn was coming harder than he had in recent memory, stars dancing behind his eyelids. His body clenched around the man behind him and that seemed to be enough for him as well, thrusting a few more times before he was being cummed in for the second time tonight.

He’d barely had the time to come down from his orgasm when the dwarf pulled off of him and came onto his face, painting his lips and cheeks with streaks of white seed.

“A thousand.”

The shouts petered out after that and Flynn had to blink a few times both to come back to himself and to process the amount of gold he was being sold for. A thousand gold was nothing to scoff at. If he ever paid rent, that would cover the costs for over a year. He turned around as much as his position would call to find out who his next generous client was going to be only to be met with a frankly massive and much older Kul Tiran man with grey hair raking his eyes over Flynn’s backside, red and abused as it probably was. The man apparently knew a prize when he saw one.

Flynn pulled himself on his feet with unsteady legs and held onto the table for support as he pulled his pants back on and wiped at his face with his filthy shirt in an effort to look presentable. It was past time for a wash, anyway. Once he was on his feet he was able to take better stock of the sheer size of this man and took a hearty swig from his mug of ale on the table that had gone lukewarm during his… escapade. He’d definitely need more loosening up for this one.

“Flynn Fairwind at your service, sir.” He said as he crossed the room with his bowl of gold and reached out for a firm handshake. It never hurt to be professional during a business opportunity. Up this close he was able to see the richness of his garb, simple as it was. It wasn’t rough hewn like his own and spoke quite loudly of the money he appeared to possess. Oh, he really needed to impress this one. “What do you want me to call you?”

The older man harrumphed and guided him out of the bar and into the cool night air, much to his onlookers' protests at having their entertainment taken from them for the night. Well, there was always Axe Catch.

“Never mind any of that,” He said gruffly as Flynn followed him in the direction of one of the nicer inns in Freehold. “I’m just an old veteran hoping to skip past all the unnecessary conversation and into what we both want.”

“Straight to the point. I like that. I’ll just call you sir, if that’s alright.” Flynn grinned as he kept pace beside him. “Fought in the war, then? Which one?”

The other man hesitated for a moment and gave him a sideways glance before shrugging, perhaps coming to the conclusion that the information couldn’t be used against him. 

“Do you remember the Second War?”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's how flynn met cyrus crestfall


End file.
